Field
The described technology generally relates to an organic light-emitting diode display.
Description of the Related Technology
Compared to a similar size LCD display, the thickness and weight of an OLED display can be reduced due to its being self-emissive and its simpler set of layers. Furthermore, OLED technology has favorable characteristics such as low power consumption, high brightness contrast, and fast refresh rate.
A panel of an OLED display generally includes a plurality of pixels arranged in the shape of a N×M matrix, where data signals Dm, scan signals Sn, and a power voltage ELVDD are applied to the respective pixels. A power voltage ELVDD can be supplied to all pixel circuits in common. There is parasitic resistance at wirings for supplying a power voltage ELVDD to respective pixels and, when the power voltage ELVDD is supplied via the wirings, a voltage drop occurs due to the parasitic resistance.